Penyihir Kegelapan dan Hoppa
by Arsyahlamune
Summary: Ash dan teman-temannya datang ke kota yang dipenuhi misteri tentang penyihir. Banyak kejadian yang tidak terduga di kota ini. Mereka bertemu dengan Taiki dan Tagiru dari dunia lain. Mereka bekerja sama untuk memecahkan misteri penyihir itu.


Pokemon XY Special Crossover

Wizard of Darkness

Hoppa

Pleastrain Town

Pada suatu hari, seorang anak gadis sedang menulis buku harian di meja bangku.

"Namaku Serena, Pelatih Pokemon biasa" "Aku dalam perjalanan bersama teman-temanku untuk melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah aku lihat"

"Anak laki-laki yang aku kenal bernama Ash, ia ingin bercita-cita menjadi Pokemon master" "Namun, dalam hati aku mendukung dia" "Ia punya sahabat Pokemon terbaik, Pikachu karena mereka selalu bersama"

"Sampai dua saudara itu yang bersama kami, Citron dan Bonnie melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kami" "Citron adalah ketua Gym Leader dari Luminose City tapi ia memutuskan pergi melanjutkan bersama Ash dan yang lain untuk mempelajari apa yang diinginkannya" "Bonnie adalah adik perempuan Citron yang ingin melihat Pokemon yang belum Ia pernah lihat"

"Kami melanjutkan perjalanan yang menakjubkan sambil melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa belum pernah aku lihat"

"Dalam perjalanan,…."

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup, Serena merasakan angin yang meniupmu sambil menatap ke langit. Sambil menatap ke langit, dia berpikir sesuatu.

"Kami menemui teman yang datang dari dunia lain…" "Bersama mereka, makhluk yang berbeda dari Pokemon" "Mereka disebut Digimon…" "Di sana kami bertemu dengan mereka di kota yang menegangkan"

Sebelumnya….

Di tempat yang tidak diketahui,

Ada banyak Unown yang berkeliaran di situ. Tiba-tiba seorang remaja kemari bersama seekor makhluk kecil yang menyerupai naga kecil yang mempunyai ekor yang mirip palu. Mereka antusias melihat beberapa Unown yang berkeliaran.

"Digimon apa ini?" tanya seorang remaja yang memakai google, memakai kaos kuning dan rompi cokelat. Ia adalah Tagiru Akashi!

"Entahlah…aku tidak bisa mengidentifikasikan mereka…karena aku tidak tahu mereka memang digimon atau bukan" jawab seekor digimon naga kecil yang bernama Gumdramon.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan tangkap mereka!" Tagiru bersemangat.

Tiba-tiba seorang remaja yang lebih tua satu tahun telah menghentikannya. Ia adalah Taiki Kudou, remaja yang memakai skirt yang berwarna orange dan jaket yang berwarna merah tua.

"Ingat, kita datang bukan untuk berburu tapi menemukan makhluk itu"

"Ia benar, kita harus menghentikan makhluk itu sebelum terjadi apa-apa" ujar digimon naga merah yang berpasangan dengan Taiki Kudou, Shoutmon.

"Iya…" Tagiru menghela napasnya dengan kecewa.

"Kita harus mencari jalan keluar dulu…" Taiki bertindak.

"Kita tidak tahu di mana makhluk itu pergi…" kata Shoutmon.

Tiba-tiba salah satu dari Unown yang kemari di depan Taiki dan kawan-kawannya. Ia bergoyang di depan mereka.

"Apa yang ia lakukan?" Tagiru bertanya dengan kaget.

"Sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kita…" sangka Gumdramon.

"Katanya dia tahu jalan keluarnya…" kata Shoutmon.

"Eh…itu yang ingin dia katakan?!" kata Taiki berbelok pada Shoutmon.

"Iya, kukira kau mengerti dia yang katakana" ujar Shoutmon.

"Aku juga begitu, tapi kenapa Tagiru tidak memahaminya" kata Gumdramon.

"Entahlah…" kata Tagiru.

"Menurut Wisemon, makhluk itu yang memiliki dna yang hidup yang berbeda dari digimon" "Aku yakin makhluk itu pasti dari dunia lain" ujar Taiki.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minta saja pada dia untuk memandu kita ke jalan keluar?" Shoutmon bertanya saat Unown di sampingnya.

"Ya…" Taiki mengangguk kepalanya.

XXXXXX

Pada suatu hari,

Ash masih berhadapan dengan seorang pelatih lain untuk bertanding adu Pokemon. Ash memilih pokemonnya, Froakie untuk bertanding. Pelatih lain merupakan seorang pemuda yang bertopi yang memiliki Hawlucha, Pokemon manusia burung yang tipe Fighting.

Teman-teman Ash sedang menonton pertandingan adu Pokemon.

"Ash, ayo!" Bonnie mendukung bersama Dedenne, pokemon tikus antenna.

"Kau pasti bisa" pikir Serena tersenyum sambil memperhatikan pada Ash.

Pikachu antusias mencoba mendukung Ash.

"Tackle!" perintah pelatih lain.

Hawlucha melakukan tackle terhadap Froakie setelah ia mendengar perintahnya.

Ash memerintahkan Froakie untuk menghindari serangan Hawlucha. Froakie mampu menghindari serangan tackle milik Hawlucha.

"Bubblebeam!" perintah Ash.

Froakie telah mengeluarkan bubblebeam untuk menyemprotkan pada Hawlucha. Hawlucha kena diserang bubblebeam oleh Froakie tapi ia mampu bertahan.

"Wing Attack!" perintah pelatih itu.

Hawlucha melebarkan sayapnya untuk menyerang Froakie.

"Water Pulse!" perintah Ash.

Froakie mengeluarkan water pulse saat Hawlucha menyerangnya.

Terjadilah semua meledak membuat Ash dan semua orang melindungi diri. Saat asap itu lenyap setelah pertarungan itu, Ash dan semua orang memastikan siapa yang akan bertahan.

Rupanya Hawlucha tidak mampu bertahan, jadi Froakie memenangkan adu pertandingan itu.

"Pemenang adalah Froakie dan Ash!" Clemont mengumumkan bahwa Ash menjadi pemenang.

"Kau berhasil, Froakie!" puji Ash.

Froakie senang sambil mengangguk kepalanya.

Pelatih itu memanggil Hawlucha kembali ke dalam bola Poke, lalu ia mengucapkan selamat pada Ash.

"Aku benar-benar mengaku kalah tapi kau benar-benar hebat" kata pelatih itu.

"Terima kasih, anda juga" balas Ash.

"Kamu tahu festival penyihir Catville?" pelatih bertanya.

"Festival penyihir Catville?" Ash berkedip tanya.

Serena mencoba mencari informasi tentang festival penyihir Catville melalui alat ipad.

"Oh festival penyihir Catville akan diadakan di kota yang tidak jauh dari sini bernama Pleastrain!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Ash antusias.

"Apa maksudnya dengan festival penyihir Catville?" Clemont bertanya.

"Kudengar dari orang di kota itu bahwa dulu penyihir yang mengutuk seluruh kota" pelatih menjelaskan.

Ash dan yang lain sangat ngeri mendengar cerita yang menyeramkan.

"Apakah legenda penyihir itu benar-benar ada?" Clemont bertanya dengan kegugupan.

"Haha…mustahil, nggak mungkin" "Katanya penyihir sudah tidak ada lagi, karena itu mereka akan mengadakan festival di sana untuk menikmati" jawab pelatih itu tertawa.

"Begitu ya" "Ayo, kita pergi ke kota Pleastrain!" kata Ash bersemangat. "Benar, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan semangat.

"Dedenne, kita akan lihat festival!" kata Bonnie antusias saat berbicara dengan Dedenne yang ada di dalam tasnya.

"Dede…" balas dedenne.

Mereka sekarang pergi ke kota Pleastrain untuk festival Catville.

Setelah Ash dan kawan-kawannya pergi, tiba-tiba tiga orang itu muncul dari dalam semak-semak.

"Kau dengar itu?" tanya seorang wanita yang berambut merah bernama Jesse.

"Ya, katanya mereka ke kota Pleastrain" jawab Meowth.

James mencoba mencari informasi tentang kota Pleastrain melalui tablet PC.

"Katanya kota itu merupakan kota itu dulu pernah ada zombie yang berkeliaran selama dua kali satu hari"

"Huh…zombie?" tanya Jesse berkedip dengan tidak bisa percaya.

"Ya, hanya sedikit informasi tapi…" kata James.

"Tapi?" tanya Meowth.

"Menurut sejarah, ada harta karun di kota Pleastrain!" jawab James.

"Harta karun?!" tanya Meowth dan Jesse kaget.

Mereka saling melamun tentang harta karun yang diimpikan mereka.

Jesse berdiri dengan semangat sambil mengatakan pada rekannya bahwa mereka sering ke kota itu.

"Yuk, kita akan mendapatkan harta karun!" ujar Meowth.

"Tapi bagaimana kita bisa temukan harta karun?" tanya James.

"Kita bisa mencari informasi di kota itu!" kata Jesse.

Ash dan kawan-kawannya dalam perjalanan ke kota yang dituju mereka. Tiba-tiba van yang kemari, lalu berhenti di depan Ash dan kawan-kawannya. Seorang wanita berkacamata yang mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela van untuk berbicara dengan mereka.

"Apakah kalian pergi ke kota Pleastrain?"

"Iya, kami akan ke sana" jawab Ash mengangguk kepalanya.

"Kalau mau ke kota itu, aku bisa antar kalian ke kota itu" "Benar kan, profosser?" Nona berbalik pada profosser laki-laki tua yang berusia 50 tahun.

"Ya, mereka pasti lelah" profosser itu mengangguk kepalanya.

"Benarkah?" "Terima kasih!" ucap Ash.

"Terima kasih, kami menghargai kebaikan anda" ucap Clemont mengangguk kepalanya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam van untuk pergi ke kota Pleastrain.

Seorang gadis itu memperkenalkan diri kepada Ash dan kawan-kawannya. "Namaku Claire, seorang arekologi" "Senang bertemu dengan kalian"

"Namaku Ash, ini Pikachu" Ash balas memperkenalkan dirinya dan Pikachu.

"Aku Serena" Serena juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Clemont, ini adikku Bonnie" Clemont juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda semua" ucap Bonnie ceria.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, namaku Schummer" "Aku bekerja sebagai profosser" ucap Pak Schummer tersenyum ramah tamah.

"Apa yang anda pelajari di kota itu, Profosser?" Clemont bertanya.

"Sejarah legenda penyihir" jawab profosser Schummer.

"Sejarah legenda penyihir?" Ash bertanya.

Claire menceritakan pada Ash dan teman-temannya tentang sejarah legenda penyihir.

"Zaman dulu seseorang yang dihukum di pengadilan karena ia punya kebiasaan yang aneh yaitu membuat yang aneh-aneh" "Ia diadili karena ia melanggar peraturan, para penduduk kota itu menyebutnya si penyihir"

"Karena takut dengan penyihir, mereka akan membakar dia di dalam rumah"

Cerita itu membuat Ash dan teman-temannya ngeri dengan wajah mereka pucat.

"Kejam sekali…" kata Serena ngeri.

"Aku ingat kakekmu pernah menceritakan pada kamu waktu kecil, bukan" kata profosser Schummer.

"Iya…" "Setelah aku menjadi arekologist, dia meninggal" kata Claire dengan wajahnya murung.

"Kakek anda?" tanya Serena berkedip bertanya.

"Ya, kakeknya seorang pastor yang tinggal di gereja" jawab profosser Schummer.

"Kenapa kak Claire murung soal kakeknya?" Bonnie bertanya.

Schummer mengatakan bahwa sebelum ia meninggal, Claire dan kakeknya selalu bertengkar.

"Kenapa bertengkar?" Clemont bertanya.

"Diam!" kata Claire menggeram membuat Ash dan kawan-kawannya kaget.

Ash dan kawan-kawannya heran kenapa Claire marah.

"Maaf, nggak usah dibicarakan soal kakekku" ucap Claire saat ia mengemudi mobil van.

Serena merasa menyangka Claire tidak akur dengan kakeknya.

Dalam perjalanan, mobil van itu menuju ke kota yang indah dan damai.

XXXXX

Di dalam hutan rimba,

Beberapa Pokemon yang berkeliaran di hutan ini, tiba-tiba cahaya yang berkedip membuat para Pokemon kaget dan melarikan diri. Keluarlah Tagiru dan Gumdramon dari cahaya yang berkedip itu.

"Wah…ini hutan?" tanya Tagiru melihat secara keliling.

"Apa kita sudah ke sini?" tanya Gumdramon.

Sampai Taiki dan Shoutmon keluar dari cahaya yang berkedip itu.

"Apakah kita sudah sampai ke sini?" tanya Taiki melihat hutan rimba di sekitarnya.

"Entah, kita harus cari desa atau kota" jawab Shoutmon.

"Aku setuju…" kata Taiki berpendapat dengan Shoutmon.

Gumdramon mendengar suara sesuatu dari dalam hutan.

"Sst…ada suara!"

"Suara?" tanya Tagiru.

Gumdramon merasa mendengar suara itu seperti dengkuran.

"Dengkuran?" "Sebaiknya kita periksa di dalam balik semak-semak" kata Taiki.

Taiki menghampiri semak-semak untuk menginitp apa di balik semak-semak. Di dalam semak-semak, ada seekor Pokemon yang bermulut besar sedang tidur. Ia adalah Exploud.

"Makhluk apa ini?" Taiki bertanya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat digimon seperti ini" kata Shoutmon bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau berburu dia?" Tagiru bertanya.

"Entah tapi mungkin ia sama seperti makhluk itu" "Aku yakin dia non Digimon" sangka Taiki.

Exploud membuka matanya setelah ia bangun dari tidur. Exploud melihat Taiki dan teman-temannya tepat di depannya. Taiki dan kawan-kawannya menjadi tegang saat Exploud melihat mereka. Tiba-tiba Exploud menjadi marah lalu membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak. Exploud mengeluarkan suara yang bising membuat Taiki dan yang lain menutup telinga mereka.

"Telingaku…!" kata Gumdramon panic.

"Hentikan…" kata Shoutmon memegang tongkat mikrofan.

Shoutmon membalas mengeluarkan suara yang bising tidak kalah dari suara Exploud dengan tongkat mikrofan. Suara yang bising milik Shoutmon dapat mengalahkan suara yang bising milik Exploud. Exploud duduk di tanah setelah ia kalah.

"Kami tidak akan menyakitimu, aku minta maaf karena kami mengganggu ketenanganmu" ucap Shoutmon.

"Kami punya pertanyaan aja" "Apakah kamu tahu ada kota di sekitar sini?" Taiki bertanya.

Exploud tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Taiki tapi dia langsung mengerti soal kota itu. Exploud langsung menjawab dengan menunjuk ke timur

"Terima kasih, kami akan pergi sekarang" ucap Shoutmon.

Exploud melanjutkan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum mereka pergi.

"Lho?" "Apa katamu?" Shoutmon berkedip bertanya.

"Shoutmon, ada apa?" "Apa katanya?" Taiki bertanya.

Shoutmon mempenerjemahkan apa yang dikatakan Exploud. "Lebih baik kalian menjauh dari kota itu kalau ada bulan merah"

"Bulan merah?" tanya Tagiru berkedip.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Gumdramon bingung.

Exploud langsung pergi kemudian ia berhenti. Ia mengatakan sesuatu dengan wajah yang menyeramkan sebelum ia pergi.

"Katanya kota itu yang tidak bisa dilepas dari kutukan itu" Shoutmon memperjemahkan.

"Kutukan?" Taiki bertanya.

"Apa hubungan kota yang terkutuk dengan makhluk itu?" tanya Tagiru.

"Masuk akal kalau makhluk itu punya kekuatan supernatural" Taiki menduga.

Shoutmon menanyakan pada Taiki apa yang mereka harus lakukan. Taiki langsung menjawab bahwa mereka akan ke kota itu.

"Hah…kita pergi ke kota yang terkutuk?!" tanya Tagiru.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk menemukan dia di sana" "Mungkin ia bersembunyi di kota itu" Taiki menjawab.

"Benar, kita harus menangkap makhluk itu supaya bisa mengembalikan Ryouma dan kawan-kawannya dan dunia kita seperti semula" kata Gumdramon.

Tagiru setuju pada Gumdramon dengan menggangguk kepalanya.

XXXXX

Mobil van sudah sampai ke kota Pleastrain. Ash dan kawan-kawannya keluar dari mobil van. Sampai saat ini, mereka melihat pemandangan kota yang indah. Ada banyak pidgey yang berterbangan di langit. Banyak penduduk yang berkeliaran di kota bersama para Pokemon.

"Wah…Indah sekali!" puji Bonnie memandang kota-kota yang bersih.

"Menurut informasi tentang Pleastrain ini, dulu kota ini merupakan kota yang miskin tapi sekarang perkembangan menjadi meningkat, kota ini menjadi popular" Serena menjelaskan sambil memakai ipad.

"Apa yang membuat kota ini popular?" tanya Ash.

"Karena itu!" Claire menunjuk ke depan.

Ash dan teman-temannya melihat pohon raksasa sebesar gedung ada di tengah kota itu.

"Pohon besar?!" tanya Ash berkedip.

"Iya, itu adalah Elk Xerneas!" seseorang pemuda yang langsung menjelaskan ketika dia datang kemari. "Dulu lima belas tahun lalu seorang pencipta yang menciptakan biji untuk menanam di sana sehingga pohon itu tumbuh"

Seorang pemuda tampan yang memakai rompi cokelat telah menyambut kedatangan orang-orang itu.

"Marcus!" kata Claire berkedip saat bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Clemont.

"Dulu kami teman waktu kecil di sini" "Namaku **Marcus Maximallian**, senang berkenalan dengan kalian" ucap Marcus.

"Kakak tahu banyak tentang pohon itu ya" kata Bonnie.

"Iya, pohon itu berubah kalau ada apa-apa di kota ini" Marcus tersenyum sambil mengangguk kepalanya.

"Pohon berubah?" tanya Ash berkedip kaget.

"Iya, pohon itu akan berubah menjadi seekor…Xerneas" Claire menjelaskan.

Ash dan kawan-kawannya kaget mendengar kata-kata Claire. "Xerneas?!"

"Ya, lima belas tahun lalu di kota ini memang pernah terjadi di sini" jawab Marcus.

"Apa yang terjadi pada lima belas tahun lalu?" tanya Clemont memasang kacamatanya.

Profosser menjawab bahwa penyerangan zombie di kota ini 15 tahun lalu.

"Zombie?!" tanya semua orang terkejut.

"Iya, penyerangan zombie selama dua kali" Marcus mengangguk kepalanya.

"Dua kali?" tanya Ash berkedip.

"Ya, itu sebelum aku lahir waktu ayah masih muda sama dengan lima belas tahun yang lalu" jawab Marcus saat menatap pohon elk itu.

"Tapi lima belas tahun lalu seseorang yang berhasil menghentikan penyerangan zombie, namanya Robert Monsiuer" Claire melanjutkan menjelaskan.

"Robert Monsiuer?" tanya Serena berkedip.

"Iya, dia pembuat pohon elk di sana" Marcus menunjuk ke pohon elk itu.

"Hah?!" "Pohon itu dibuatkan oleh dia?!" tanya Ash berkedip kaget.

"Iya, kudengar dia ilmuwan yang mempelajari tentang sejarah" kata Profosser Schummer.

Claire mengatakan bahwa Robert bersedia membantu para penduduk untuk mengamankan kota ini dengan menciptakan pohon elk itu.

"Zombie-zombie langsung kembali ke dalam kuburan berkat bantuan dari tanduk Xerneas, kota kembali damai" kata Marcus.

"Wah…menarik sekali" seru Bonnie.

"Aku ingin lihat pohon elk itu!" kata Ash saat ia pergi.

Serena dan yang lain juga mengikuti Ash untuk melihat pohon elk.

"Mereka sangat antusias" kata Marcus.

"Ya" Claire mengangguk kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Claire menatap ke langit dengan terdiam.

"Claire, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Marcus.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir jernih" Claire menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Claire akan membantu profosser Schummer melakukan penelitian di luar. Marcus akan menemani anak-anak ke pohon elk raksasa.

Di kafe,

Tim roket berpakaian formal sedang berbincang-bincang tentang harta karun.

"Bagaimana kita temukan harta karun di kota ini?" tanya Meowth menyamar sebagai orang yang memakai jenggot palsu.

"Menurut sejarah kota ini, beberapa orang-orang sejarawan menyimpan harta karun di suatu tempat di kota ini" James menjelaskan sambil membaca di laptop.

"Di mana mereka menaruh harta karun?" tanya Jesse memakai kacamata gelap dan bertopi bulu.

James mencoba mencari petunjuk tentang harta karun di kota Pleastrain di internet. Sampai dia menemukan sesuatu petunjuk itu.

"Ketemu, Seorang pemimpin tentara yang mempunyai peta harta karun sekarang menyerahkan peta itu ke gereja"

"Berarti peta harta karun itu ada di gereja ya!" kata Meowth.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus ke gereja" kata Jesse.

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan kafe untuk pergi ke gereja.

Di tengah kota,

Ash dan kawan-kawannya melihat pohon raksasa yang disebut Xerneas tree.

"Waah!" "Besar sekali pohon ini!" seru Bonnie bengong.

"Luar biasa, dia bisa menciptakan pohon ini…" kata Clemont.

"Katanya karena pohon ini, zombie-zombie kembali ke kuburan" ujar Serena.

"Aku ingin tahu apakah pohon ini atau Xerneas, bukan?" Ash ingin mendekati pohon elk raksasa itu untuk mencoba menyentuh pohon itu.

Saat menyentuh pohon itu, tiba-tiba Ash melihat vision itu dari masa lalu. Di dalam masa lalu dari vision, ada beberapa orang-orang yang membawa obor bersama para Pokemon yang menghadapinya. Seorang laki-laki tua yang berdiri di depannya. Laki-laki itu mendekatinya, tangannya mendekati dia.

"Waaa!" Ash berteriak saat jatuh.

Teman-temannya kaget melihat Ash terjatuh.

"Ash?!" "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Serena saat mencoba membantu Ash.

"Iya, aku melihat vision yang aneh" jawab Ash.

"Vision?" Clemont berkedip bertanya.

Ash mengatakan bahwa dalam vision, dirinya melihat ada beberapa orang-orang yang membawa obor bersama Para Pokemon.

"Orang-orang yang membawa obor?" tanya Bonnie ngeri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Marcus kemari.

"Tadi aku menyentuh pohon ini, tiba-tiba aku melihat vision yang aneh" jawab Ash.

"Lho?" "Vision yang aneh?" Marcus bertanya.

Ash menjelaskan pada Marcus tentang vision itu.

"Mungkin massa yang membawa obor untuk membunuh zombie-zombie manusia maupun Pokemon" sangka Marcus.

"Hah…Kalau pokemon zombie, pasti mengerikan" kata Bonnie ngeri.

"Kenapa mereka melakukan itu?" Serena bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Entah" jawab Ash.

"Pika!" Pikachu melihat sesuatu ke atas.

Ash melihat sesuatu yang ditunjuk Pikachu. Ada balon udara yang menampilkan foto wajah seseorang yang familiar. Rupanya foto itu adalah Marcus!

"Hah…Marcus-san?" tanya Serena berkedip.

"Marcus!" "Semoga kamu memenangkan pemilu!" kata seorang ibu rumah tangga melambaikan tangannya bersama tiga anaknya.

Ada yang melambaikan tangan mereka pada Marcus.

"Terima kasih, semua" ucap Marcus melambaikan tangannya.

"Pak Marcus, jadi anda…" kata Clemont.

"Iya, aku belum bilang pada kalian" "Sebenarnya aku ikut terdaftar sebagai calon wakil walikota dari kota ini" "Walaupun ayahku walikota kota ini" Marcus mengangguk kepalanya.

"Wah…masih muda menjadi calon wakil walikota!" puji Serena.

"Aku punya pertanyaan!" Bonnie mengangkat tangannya.

"Iya, kau boleh tanya padaku" kata Marcus ramah-tamah mempersilakan Bonnie menanyakan padanya.

"Kenapa anda menjadi wakil walikota?" Bonnie bertanya.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan, Marcus tersenyum.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, nak" "Keinginanku menjadi wakil walikota adalah ingin memperkenalkan kebudayaan kota ini pada seluruh region ini"

Ash dan kawan-kawannya mengagumi impian Marcus dengan antusias.

"Kau ingin menunjukkan tradisi dan kebudayaan kota ini pada semua region" kata Ash.

"Iya, dari awal perencanaanku membuat taman rekreasi yang luar biasa" ujar Marcus.

"Taman rekreasi?!" kata Bonnie. "Aku ingin main ke sana"

"Ya, taman rekreasi ada di pojok gedung besar tapi nanti lusa akan membuka secara resmi walaupun kami akan mengadakan pelaksanaan pemilihan calon wakil walikota" kata Marcus.

"Kak, aku ingin main di sana jadi kita menginap di sini sampai taman rekreasi dibuka" kata Bonnie.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian, Ash dan Serena?" Clemont bertanya.

Ash dan Serena menyetujui pendapat Clemont.

Kemudian Serena balik melihat pohon raksasa dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, Serena?" Ash bertanya.

"Waktu itu kau menyentuh pohon itu, kau melihat vision itu kan" Serena menjawab.

"Ya…" kata Ash.

"Kami menyentuh pohon itu tapi kami tidak mendapat apa-apa" "Hanya kamu melihat vision dari pohon itu" ujar Serena ketika memandang pohon itu. "Pohon ini memiliki misteri…"

Ash memandangi pohon itu dengan belum bisa menyakinkan karena dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa melihat vision dari pohon ini.

TO CONTINUED….NEXT PART B


End file.
